


dentist

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on an otp prompts post, i loved writing this so much, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how’d it go?"</p><p>Aomine faced him with a scowl, or with what seemed like a scowl. With a swollen left cheek, he looked like a grumpy chipmunk who was awakened in the middle of its hibernation instead of a person who had his wisdom teeth removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dentist

"So, how’d it go?"

Aomine faced him with a scowl, or with what seemed like a scowl. With a swollen left cheek, he looked like a grumpy chipmunk who was awakened in the middle of its hibernation instead of a person who had his wisdom teeth removed.

“‘t fucking ‘urts.” he mumbles irritably, hand cupped on the swollen side of his face as he dropped himself unceremoniously onto the couch. “And the cott’n ish fucking dishgustin’.”

Grabbing a cold can of Pocari from the fridge, Kagami plopped himself beside Aomine, their legs touching, and passed it to him. 

"I did tell you to get that fixed four months ago." he sighed. The redhead watched him gingerly place the cold can onto his jaw. "And didn’t they use anesthesia? Shouldn’t you be numb instead?"

Thin eyebrows drew together. “Uh, I shtink? Yeah, I dunno, whatevar.”

Kagami laughed. “You’re high as balls, Aho.”

"Shaddap." he snapped, pulling a long thread cotton from his mouth. "Ehhh, this is gross."

"Get it out then." Kagami nudged his thigh with his knee. Aomine begrudgingly stands and wanders over to the bathroom. 

A few seconds later, Aomine reappeared, cheek considerably smaller but still swollen. The most curious thing about it was the fact that Aomine was grinning. There was a glint in his eyes that Kagami didn’t like.

"What?"

Aomine’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he tossed something at him. “Think fast.”

To his horror, something white and wet fell into Kagami’s hands with a majestic splat.

”WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AOMINE!!!!!!" he screamed, chucking the horrendous mix of saliva and cotton into the face of the laughing teen.

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially have a part 2 but, I still have to think about it


End file.
